


Dance with Me

by feelingfrazzled



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: 20's music, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingfrazzled/pseuds/feelingfrazzled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a slow day to begin with.  <br/>At least that was Jason’s excuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It was a slow day to begin with.   
At least that was Jason’s excuse.   
He had come downstairs, fresh out of the shower, and Dick really should have expected it, the younger man had a swing in his step all through the mid-morning rush. He reported that Mari was down for her nap, and their little deep sleeper would be out for at least an hour. Closing up the small coffee shop turned into fooling around on the bar, and half an hour later, the exertion had only really sated Jason long enough for Mari to wake up and distract him while her father rested. Dick should have known when he tuned back into reality to find Mari dancing to Dora in the living room while Jason balanced joining her and making dinner.   
Fast forward to Mari’s bedtime (though they all knew the three year old was pretending to read to her toys under the blankets instead of actually sleeping) and Jason blew the dust off of the record player. Soon, Fred Astaire’s Cheek to Cheek flowed through the small room. Jason’s tugging at Dick’s arm, pulling him off the couch and singing in his low, rough voice and then they’re spinning and swaying in wide circles in the living room.   
That’s where Tim found them.   
The lilting music could be heard faintly through the floor, peaking the exhausted man’s curiosity more than the closed shop, regardless of his evening ‘regular brew cream no sugar’ sitting on a warmer on the bar. Grabbing the cup, Tim climbed the stairs slowly, unlocking the upstairs door to the loft. 20’s style music filled the floor, but it wasn’t the music that made him freeze in the doorway.   
Dick was dancing.   
Tim could count on one hand how many times he’d witnessed the older man dance since the accident. Jason was the first to notice him in the doorway as Dick spun on sock clad toes, having lost none of his natural grace.   
“Dance with me” Jason requests, a blinding smile on his face, hands outstretched in invitation.   
Tim could say no.   
He was exhausted. He needed a shower. But Jason’s smile was so expectant, and Dick had noticed him but now too, arms around Jason’s waist and swaying with him ever so slightly as the music changed.   
“When the world is cold, I will feel aglow just thinking of youuu… and the way you look tonight…” Jason croons, leaning just a little more forward and Tim lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding as they back up to the center of the room. Dick’s forming part of a train behind Jason so they can both dance with Tim. Their steps are perfectly in time with each other as Jason pulls Tim close to his chest, and they start to move. It’s obvious that the tension of expectation has shifted. There’s still tension, but it’s excited and loving and Dick’s laughing and pressing occasional kisses to Jason’s face, and Jason’s pretending that he’s annoyed at it but failing miserably. Their joy and happiness is contagious, and Jason spins him, Dick shifts so now he’s behind Tim, hands on his waist through his jacket. He smiles and kisses his hair and ear. “Love you” he murmurs, and Tim feels his cheeks redden.   
He hasn’t felt this happy, loved, cherished, and just plain wanted in so long.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little blurb from a headcanon established w vinniey <3 based in a jaydicktim au where they were all ballet dancers but Dick tore his ACL so they opened a little coffee shop below their apartment and everything is adorable and heartbreaking 
> 
> Hope you liked! <3


End file.
